The Last Aklan
by Kiscica
Summary: Sometimes you can't change Fate. But that has never applied to Ekshileoh, she has always been able to prove the Gods wrong and surprise even The Fates. Now she sets out to find exactly what The Fates told her she didn't have, a soulmate, and happiness.


This is my first story, and I'm making it up as I go along so yeah! I make up all my characters names myself, and I'll try to explain at the beginning and/or ending how to say the names, if I don't then just message me and I'll be sure to tell you and include it in the next chapter. Constructive criticism is much appreciated. If you have ideas for me feel free to tell me! Here goes!

"Are you sure we have to go through THAT forest?" Ekshileoh asked in a light tone, pointing at the forest as though she were about to touch something with a nasty bite. Nazara sighed once more and shook her head, "Yes, had you paid attention earlier you'd no need to keep asking me the way."

"Well, I was… distracted. Come on! The man was doing the most fantastic magicks!" Ekshileoh shouted as she giggled and twirled about, her arms raised high above her head as she skipped towards the entrance of the forest. Nazara followed her silently. _This girl is so much of a free spirit, and it's going to be the cause of our troubles yet __again._

The walk through the forest had not been that bad, they entered when the sun was setting. And Ekshileoh always felt safer when under light of a full moon. Nazara seemed to be thoroughly enjoying herself also. Neither cared that they had been walking for several hours now, both knowing it was well past midhour. Nazara had been teasing Ekshileoh since they'd gone into the forest, light hearted and in good spirits. And Ekshileoh accepted it graciously.

"Say, ya' think we'll find the Feroun Camp by sunrise?" Ekshileoh asked as she folded her hands behind her head and turned to look down at Nazara. "At the pace we're going, it is entirely…. IMPOSSIBLE! Do you have any idea how your dilly-dallying around has slowed us child?" Ekshileoh frowned, she had not meant to do so. Surely Nazara knew this. Right? Nazara huffed and turned to the girl, maybe referring to her as a child was incorrect of her, Ekshileoh was near 20, and her figure showed naught of a little girl but of a young woman.

"Let us just camp here for the remaining hours until the sun rises. That way we may find some semblance of rest. No?" Nazara's tone was now much softer. Ekshileoh smiled her all too famous carefree grin, "Ikariah!". Nazara gave a soft chuckle, "I shall never know how I was tied into being the Ishghal of the last Aklan." "Easy, because I'm just the coolest thing ever!" Ekshileoh said as she laid down their make-shift beds. After a few minutes passed their beds were ready, made of fallen leaves from the Grasut trees which were abundant within this forest and the two long silken cloths that Ekshileoh typically wore as her skirts.

An hour before sunrise Ekshileoh was awoken. She sat up slowly, wiping the remnants of sleep from her eyes, then something caught her attention. She sniffed the air, catching a scent of a breed unknown. _Impossible_. She thought in astonishment. _I know every breed there is, even the few older than mine own. _She slowly stood and the wind picked up slightly, bringing the more of the unknown aroma to her. With the grace of a wild cat she went down on all fours, raising her nose to sniff the air above and around. As she made her way to Nazara the scent changed, the intentions and feelings of it's owner had changed. "Nazara! _**Ekaria de mou', larei! Larei!**_"

Nazara was awake in the slight of a hearts beating, woken by the ancient tongue of her breed. She knew something was wrong, and the instant she caught the scent carried upon the winds her wings tore open. Ready for battle and hovering above Ekshileoh, ready to lay down her life as the Ishghal of the last Aklan, and as her only friend. "It changed. He did not have such intention before, naught but mere curiosity. Now he seems to wish us harm." Ekshileoh whispered, it didn't matter though. She knew the man could hear her. He was toying with them. "I… I do not know the breed my child. This is…." Nazara was cut off by a figure slowly walking from behind a tree, "Much older than the both of you and also unknown. But please, call me **Darok.**" The man grinned, as though his name said it all.

Ekshileoh stood straight and tilted her head, "Daaay-rock" she tested the new name on her tongue, slowly as to get a feel for how best to say it. "Well…. That's a damn weird name." She finished in a seemingly casual, if not childish, tone. "Do not DARE mock me!" Darok shouted vehemently. Nazara sat back and watched as Ekshileoh disarmed the man with her submissive tone and curious words. "I wasn't trying to! I'm sorry. I could hug you if it would make you feel better for having such a funny name. It's not your fault after all." She truly did not mean to insult the man. She simply spoke what she thought as soon as the thought formed in her mind. More so, she spoke AS she thought.

"I am DONE with this childish game _**Aklan.**_ I will end you now and take your power." Darok growled, low and menacing. Ekshileoh simply stared at him, "That sounded more sexy than scary." She quipped simply. That being said Darok lunged at Ekshileoh, his form changing into that of an angry beast. Nazara was at the ready in an instant, but before anything happened, Ekshileoh's body began to glow, quickly the glow subsided to her eyes and she spoke in her ancients tongue, "_**Mari' ectoul, vicruas elmoin. Deshalia tighast. Necahls, brishveik' m'wedalih tor keol. KEOL!"**_ All around the three the Earth stood still, all was silent. "I… I can not… not move." Darok struggled with his speech.

"Oh, I know. That's the point. If you wish me further harm or harbor more ill intent towards me, I shall kill you. Will you stop now?" Ekshileoh asked, her tone honest and sincere. "For…. now." He spoke, his words true and his intent gone for now. Ekshileoh turned from him and with a flick of her wrist Darok was granted his movement again. "Until you can better yourself to battle me, do not show yourself. Unless you come as a friend to me." With that, Darok walked away, the sun finally rising and shedding light onto his true form. Ekshileoh and Nazara would have seen it, if not for his back being turned to them.

"Was it wise to release him child?" Nazara questioned warily, not wanting Ekshileoh's serious mood turned to her. Though she knew better, the young girl would never do such to someone she cared for. "For now. That Darok… he seems to have some troubles. And I would fancy meeting him again. He smelled wonderful!" Ekshileoh grinned widely as she picked up her silken cloths and wrapped them around her waist and shoulders, covering her clothes from the rest of the world's seeing eyes.

ALL RIGHT! It's short I know, but that's my first chapter. If I happen to get any reviews and what anyone thinks I may continue. I am also trying to think of about where to go further on the story.

As promised here are pronunciations, and meanings (to the best of my ability so all will understand) Gonna try an make it as simple as possible!

Ekshileoh: ehk~shi(as in shin)~lee~oh

Nazara: Nuh(as in nut)~zah(as in zap)~ruh(as in rut)

Aklan: Ack~lan (as in land)

Feroun: Feh~rown (as in brown)

Ikariah: E (as in eat)~kau (as in caught)~re (as in reed)~uh (as in up)

Ishghal: Ish (as in boredish)~gol (as in all)

Grasut: Gr~ah(as in all)~soot

Ekaria de mou', larei: Eh~car~ee~uh deh mou (as in mouse), La (as in Lauren)~ray (basically means awake! I know naught of the scent of this breed, danger! Danger!

Darok: day~rock

Now for the hard one!

_**Mari' ectoul, vicruas elmoin. Deshalia tighast. Necahls, brishveik' m'wedalih tor keol. KEOL: Mary' eck~toe~wl, vick~rus L~moin. Day~shall~ee~uh tea~gas.t. Nay~calls, Brish~vayk' m'weh~dah.l~eh tore kay~ole. (it means, "Hold still your body and spirit. Your evil intentions stop here and now. I will not let you further on if you keep by your means. Change now are feel my power, and fear it. Fear it! Sooo basically Stop what you're doing, don't move. Because of my power I won't let your intentions become actions cuz they are BAD and if you don't change those intentions ima use my crazy rad powers to end you. Be afraid be very afraid.)**_

So that's the end and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
